


Cat Burglary

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literal fluff if you count the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: "You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?”





	

“You’ve been pouting ever since I went out on that date, what’s up?” Barry knelt on the ground next to his bed, looking underneath it at his cat.

 

A mournful mew sounded from under the bed.

 

“Come on, just because Patty stepped on your tail doesn’t mean all my significant others will!”

 

He fumbled for his phone, opening it to a picture of Len, and reaching it out towards Snowpaws. “Look at him! Doesn’t he just look like a cat person?”

 

A hiss.

 

“Well, I intend to go out on more dates with him, so your cooperation would really be appreciated.”

 

“Oh, so you intend to go out on more dates with me?”

 

“Yes, Len, I  - how are you in my house?  _ Why _ are you in my house?”

 

“I have to win over your cat somehow, don’t I?”

 

“How did you know Snowpaws doesn’t like you?”

 

A mew of agreement sounded.

 

“Iris said he’s been really picky ever since Patty stepped on his tail the once.”

 

“You’ve been talking to Iris?!”

 

Another, possessive sounding hiss. Snowpaws considered Iris to belong to her, along with everyone else who pet him.

 

“It’s my responsibility as your nemesis to keep track of your emotional well being, and that includes talking to your friends slash family.”

 

“You know what? You can talk to the cat, I’m sure you’ll win him over too.  _ I’m _ going to make dinner for myself, and neither my grumpy cat nor the person who  _ broke into my house after one date _ are getting any.”

 

“Any dinner, or any -”

 

“Anything!” he slammed the door, making sure to get all the way downstairs before he started laughing. His cat and his - date? Boyfriend? Nemesis? were both so  _ extra. _


End file.
